Fell for a demon princess
by awesome1496
Summary: Damiana Thorn, is the new girl at South Park Elementary school. But she has a secret, and so does South Park's local native Kenny McCormick. What happens when they both like each, and find out they're born to be sworn enemies. Can a demon princess ever love a angel, or go for her own kind, or possibly a human? (Based on RP)


**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, except Damiana Thorn, is my OC.**

**As a child, Damiana Melanie Marissa Thorn knew that she would one day rule Hell, like her father and brothers. Once her father died, she would be the next in line. Her twin brother Damien was always jealous of her being born 5 minutes before him. Her father Satan favored her more, than her three brothers. It was because; she took after the resemblance of her late mother. Having dark brown hair, and brown eyes, she looked like a normal human being. While her brothers, had red eyes and horns on top of their heads. **

**Her two older brothers Lucius and Trinity. Were banished for breaking the law. Originally Lucius would take the throne. Not Damiana. If both Damiana and Damien died, the exiled brothers would have the right to claim the abandoned throne. Satan made sure that his youngest are trained and fit to be ready, for the throne. But are they really?**

**-10 years later-**

**10- year- old Damiana Thorn, walked into her 5th grade class. The brunette held her social studies book tightly, as she entered her class. Being a new student sucked; as she saw the swarms of Elementary scholars pass by her. She was looking for her twin brother Damien. He was here in third grade, and fourth. While her father Satan, decided to let her go to a human school, after 10 years. This was the first step, of her freedom from Hell.**

**"This is going to suck,"**

**She muttered to herself, as she looked at her teacher's room. The name was Garrison. Who would have a name like that? Well her last name was Thorn. It didn't go with her name. Damiana… An Italian name, which her mother suggested to her father.**

**Her mother was a loving person, from what she heard of. Renee Marissa Thorn was her mother's name. Her father never spoke of her, but her brother Trinity told her, that her mother was used to give birth to their father's Renee gave birth to twins, and Satan fell in love with her. But the male demons had to give up their mates. Satan never gave Renee up, but Renee died when the twins turned never remembered her own mother's face.**

**Now 10 years later, Damiana opened the door to her 5th grade class. The room was crowed, with small people. The brunette picked a seat near the a girl, with brown hair and green eyes walked towards her. Damiana pretended to read her book, she bought the day book title didn't sound interesting to her, but it was a 5th grade requirement. The girl cleared her throat, and the demon looked up.**

**"Hi! I'm Lola Johnson, you must be new here?"**

**The Lola chick didn't seem bad to her. Damiana gave a fake smile to the brunette. The brunette sat in front of her. It seemed as though, she was waiting for her to respond. Damiana huffed. How was she going to respond? 'Oh yeah, I'm new here, go ahead be my friend?'**

**"I'm new…" **

**"What's your name?"**

**Damiana glared, as she looked away. Her name? Well her name was creative and different. Nobody in this town has heard a name like, 'Damiana'. This girl's name was Lola, that name is normal. Her older brothers had very strange names. Lucius and Trinity…**

**"Damiana Thorn…"**

**Lola's face lit up, as if she never heard of it before. Maybe she'll think, she's related to Damien? Of course, the last name 'Thorn' was only used by Damien in South Park. They were adopted by a family that was called 'The Iglesias'. The twins took the last name 'Thorn', it was Damien's idea. Damiana had to go along with it, and pretend that their "mother" divorced their "father". Satan gave Damiana to them, after he allowed her to go to a human school in Colorado.**

**"You're related to Damien Thorn?"**

**Damiana sighed heavily, and nodded. Lola kept talking to her, until there came in four boys yelling at each other. Damiana's brown eyes widen as she saw a figure in the group, wearing an orange parka. She remembered seeing him, before when she was in Hell. It was weird, she thought he died, and stayed in Hell. He did stay there, for a long time, didn't he? The demon looked away, when his blue eyes laid on hers.**

**"…shut up fatass!"**

**Lola and the other people turned to stare at the green hat boy, and the fat kid. Damiana looked up at the clock. It was 8:35, and she was already nervous. The orange parka kid, sat down across from her. Her heart rate dropped, and she started sweating. The brunette was never nervous before, not even at the burning ceremony she had, when sh****e was 5.**

**"Shut up Kahl! Stupid Jew!"**

**Apparently these two boys hated each other, since Kindergarten. The fat boy hated the other one, because he was a Jew, ginger, and originally from New Jersey. The Jewish boy hated the fat one, because he made fun of him a lot. The two were in the four boy group. Their names were Eric Cartman and Kyle Broflovski. The other two were Kenny McCormick and the leader Stan Marsh. Cartman was the douche bag of the group. **

**"Hey?"**

**Damiana turned around to see a tall figure. It was a boy. She examined him carefully. Blue eyes, raven haired, and he was wearing a blue chullo, with a yellow puff ball on top. He wore a blue jacket, and black jeans. He held the middle finger at her. She frowned, as he stared at her.**

**"Um, what's with the finger?"**

**She said that, instead of a 'hey'. She honestly didn't like his first gesture, even though he was cute. But he kept quiet, as he lowered his finger down. She noticed the Kenny boy staring at her. She shivered, as she quickly looked away. It seemed that the Kenny boy's eyes were burning hers. But the raven haired boy finally responded.**

**"Sorry  
habit, I'm Craig Tucker, and you?"**

**Damiana smiled a bit at him. Even though his habit is to, flip off people, he seemed pretty sweet. Lola turned around to see, Craig with Damiana, she felt a little hurt that her crush was speaking to the new girl. But she knew not to be jealous, because maybe Damiana didn't like Craig. Well she hopes she didn't. Lola looked back at her friends, but listening to other people. She sighed, as they kept talking.**

**"I'm Damiana thorn,"**

**Craig smiled at her. Their teacher finally showed up, and he set his briefcase down. He looked at his class; he cussed out loud seeing his former 4th grade class, in front of him. He looked to see Eric Cartman and Kyle Broflovski. Another year, with those two. He then noticed a new girl in the group. She looked like one of his former students, he had in 3rd grade.**

**"Okay class, I'll call out roll!"**

**The students groaned, as they took their seats. Damiana sat next to Craig Tucker, and this other girl. The girl had blonde curly hair with blue eyes. Wearing a red cardigan, and black leggings. The demon looked down at her own clothing. The purple shirt, with black specks, and black jeans. She wore black boots, no heels, that was what her "mother" Melanie said to her.**

**"Bebe Stevens?"**

**The blonde girl replied with a 'here', and Damiana frowned at her. Her last name was simple, but the first name not really. It also looked like she was growing boobs. 'Lucky' Damiana thought. The other girls were sitting near Bebe, and were gawking at her. Like she was a goddess or something. Oh if they only knew…**

**"Butters Stotch,"**


End file.
